


The Haunted House

by StrangerThanDiction



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, I will make my own content, Mamamoo is on vacation rn and I have no content, for fun, just a story I wrote in an hour, mentioned hyejin, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerThanDiction/pseuds/StrangerThanDiction
Summary: Yongsun is scared to go through a haunted house by herself, so a stranger offers to go through with her.





	The Haunted House

Hyejin had sworn she would go through the haunted house with me, and yet as the line diminishes and I'm nudged further and further towards the entrance she is nowhere to be found. Nervous sweat trickles down my brow in the cool air.

She left the line half an hour ago for the restroom and unless she's taking a Taco Bell level shit she should've been back by now. 

I shift on the soggy grass, checking on the left and right sides of the line hoping to see her short, brown figure sashaying up to me but only spotting strangers milling about. When there's no one left in front of me in the line, I shake my head turning to leave.

A soft hand touches my shoulder. "You should go in with me."

It's a young woman, seemingly behind me the entire time, who addresses me. Her sloping smile is disarming and slightly mischievous, contrasted with warm eyes like chestnuts. 

I glance from her to the foreboding house whose door is not five yards in front of me, still not enjoying the idea of venturing through it with a stranger. As I open my mouth to politely decline, a headless man steps out from the shadows of the front door and beckons us towards him with a crooked finger. 

The woman decidedly slings her lanky arm around my shoulders without my permission and guides me towards the headless man, her body shielding me from the majority of his nonexistent gaze. 

"You see," the girl whispers as they walk into an eerily silent front room, "this whole haunted house thing? It's fake."

I cringe at her hot breath caressing my ear, but don't pull away from her - if I even could with her tight grip on my shoulder. "I know it's fake, trust me I'm not even that scar-"

Something flies down from the ceiling towards us and I screech, cowering into the crook of her arm. She full out laughs, pulling me forward as I struggle to control my beating heart. It was a sheet of a ghost bouncing on strings, and I blush from embarrassment.

"You're adorable." She drawls. "You can't just have come here by yourself?"

It's a loaded question and even if my brain was working right I might have assumed this cocky bitch is trying to hit on me. I don't answer though, too preoccupied in glaring at the dark shadows of the room for something to jump out at me again. 

A woman bearing semblance to the creature from The Ring leaps out at us as we pass through the downstairs parlor and I only flinch slightly, gaining satisfaction from the cocky girl's fingers clinching in the fabric of my sweater. 

"Scared?" I ask innocently. 

"Of course not." She scoffs, yet she eyes the creature until it disappears from sight. 

We're herded towards a cramped staircase going into what looks like a basement area. We hesitate at the top, seeing that it's not wide enough for both of us to enter at the same time.

"You say it's all fake right." I say. "You go first."

The woman shoots me a glare before shrugging and casually flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "I will then."

She starts down the stairs without hesitation and I hurry after, gripping onto the back of her oversized sweatshirt. The opening gets smaller and smaller until we both have to hunch over to get down onto the bottom floor which is pitch black. I can't even see the woman I'm holding onto any longer, but I can tell the room has opened up so that we can stand side by side again. I use that to my advantage, sidling up to her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Okay lady, not so tight on the rib cage." She mutters. Her hand fondles my ass for a moment before drifting up to rest against the small of my back. "Whoops. I can't see."

It's the most unapologetic whoops I've heard in my entire life, I can practically see that crooked smile she gave me. But I don't say anything as she moves us forward into the blackness.

A couple things brush against my head in the darkness and I step into something slippery that I really hope isn't vomit, but otherwise the trek to the other side of the basement is uneventful. I'm unsure if the people who were working went on break or if the house's creators thought the darkness was eventful enough, but we arrive at a dimly lit air duct that I assume we must crawl through.

We look at each other in the dimness and Byul speaks this time. "Ladies first."

"And what are you?" I snap, squatting to look into the tight space. "Dammit."

Byul crouches down next to me and pats my head condescendingly. "Don't be scared, I'll be right behind you."

Shrugging off her hand, I get onto all fours and squeeze into the entrance praying that the creator's thought the small space alone would be scary enough. It was. I can hear the woman shuffling behind me, right on my ass.

Some thirty seconds later, I see at light at the end of the tunnel and finally emerge into the cool outside air, dusk having transformed into night. I straighten up as another headless person - a girl this time - dryly hands me a coupon for an ice cream and says, "Congratulations."

The woman emerges a few seconds after me, hair disheveled but with the same bright grin on her face as she accepts the coupon. She looks me up and down, eyes bright with adrenaline and nose crinkled in pleasure.

Yeah, she's definitely attractive. 

"So that's that." I say after she doesn't speak. "Thanks for coming with me... I guess."

She tilts her head suddenly. "Can I get your number?"

I splutter. "Uh - what?"

She shrugs. "Maybe we can get this free ice cream one day. And..." She extends her phone towards me, "you're pretty."

My throat suddenly becomes dry but I take the phone from her anyway and fill in the empty contact spaces with shaking fingers. The woman drifts behind me, close enough to share body heat.

"Yongsun." She says quietly near my ear and caressing my hand as she takes her phone back. "Nice name."

I turn to her but she's already quickly retreating towards the parking lot as if on a mission. "Hey, wait!" I call out, taking a few steps in her direction before she disappears into the darkness. "...I didn't get your name."

Some ten minutes later I find Hyejin at the dart toss, leaning against the counter and talking to some girl with a dimpled smile. I glare at her questioningly and she lifts her shoulders as if to say sorry before focusing back on the girl again. 

My phone dings and I slide open the screen much quicker than I'd like to admit. I find myself grinning at the unknown number and its single-worded content.

_Byulyi ;)_


End file.
